Get Sherlock
by TheWingsOfALonleyAngel
Summary: John goes into the bank, but when an unexpected man comes in, the police gets involved. Sherlock must save John and take down the man. All when John just wanted to go and have money for a nice dinner with the consulting detective.


Get Sherlock

"I am going out to the bank, Sherlock." John yells before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Sherlock was sitting on the couch in one of his boredom stages. He hasn't had a case in days. John thought it would be nice to get some money out of the bank and and get Sherlock out of the house. _Maybe dinner and a movie,_ John thought. _No too obvious. Maybe just dinner. _John thinks before opening the door to the bank.

"I can help the next person." A pretty attractive woman says at the desk. John looks at her then takes her out of his mind and puts back Sherlock.

"Yea. Hi. Can I take out some money?" John says to her. John hears the door swing opens loudly and looks over and puts his hand near his L9A1 when he sees a man walk in with a suit and a gun. About to draw his gun the man yells at them in the bank to get on the ground.

"Get down!" says the man.

John starts to study him like Sherlock would and sees that he has a ear bud in. The man is tall with blond hair. Very slick and smooth. And rich judging my the west wood suit that he is wearing. Why would he be wanting to rob a bank? He probably already has all the money in the world. Then John thinks about the man's suit, west wood. The same suit Moriarty was wearing when he had a bomb on his chest in a pool. Could this be one of Moriarty's men? John thinks, God they probably think Sherlock is here with me. The man puts his finger up to his ear as to be listening to someone. He lets go and takes something out of his pocket. John can't get his gun and even if he could the man would shoot him first. The man goes to a blank wall that is right in front of a camera and starts to write on it. "Get Sherlock" he writes. He puts the marker back into his pocket and steps away to admire his work then looks at everyone on the ground including John a little to much to John's liking.

"Alright, We will be here for a while." He says smiling,

Meanwhile, Lestrade gets told by Sally that there had been a bank robbery and that there are hostages. "Not my division." Lestrade says to Donovan.

"Yes I know sir, but look." She says showing footage of the writing on the wall. "I think we should take it."

"Oh god. Not again." Lestrade says pinching the bridge of his nose. Lestrade then calls Sherlock. "There has been a robbery-"

"I don't care Lestrade. Give me a better case." Sherlock says cutting him off.

"Yes I know. But someone wrote get Sherlock on the wall of the bank."

"Which bank?" Sherlock asks.

"Actually the bank right near Baker St." Lestrade says. Sherlock goes silent and hangs up the phone. "Sherlock? Sherlock? Ugh. He will be there." Lestrade says frustrated.

Back at the bank, the man has everybody take of there shoes and give him their phones. "Ok, now I am going to check if you have any weapons on you." He says. He has everyone get in a line and have a pat down.

"Who are you?" John says when the man finally gets to him. The man does not answer but does do the pat down and finds John's L9A1 and pulls is out of his pants.

"Ahh. He told me you might have this. Johnny boy." The man says with a devilish smile across his face.

"Who?" John says trying to get out of the man's grip around his hips.

"Oh. Moriarty of course. I am Sebastian."

A cab pulls up at the bank and Sherlock walks out of it. "Lestrade" Sherlock says with a little wave. "Is John in there? Can you see anyone?"

"I don't know. We can't get a good view. Only tops of peoples heads"

"What about the security cameras?"

"The man shut them down. But none of the safe alarms went off. So we don't know what he wants exactly."

"Did you get a clear view of the man?"

"A little. Here" Lestrade says handing Sherlock a picture of Sebastian. "Do you know him?"

"Yes. He is one of Moriary's top hit man. He probably thinks I am there with John. We have to get him out of there. Lestrade." Sherlock says shoving the picture back to Lestrade and looks at him with the most serious face he has ever given him.

"Alright, Sherlock we will call the bank and hope he answers to negotiate with us." Lestrade starts to walk over to a swat van and waves Sherlock to come with him. Both men step into the van and Lestrade goes to grab the phone. "Ready?" Lestrade says to Sherlock.

"Yes." Lestrade dials the main bank number and listens the the ringing.

"Hello?" The man on the other side says.

"Hello this is Detective Inspector Lestrade. We are outside the bank and you are surrounded. The only thing you can do is surrender."

"Oh, but why would I do that. The game has just begun. Oh and I am guessing Sherlock is there with you sense he his not here with the lovely John."

"John! John can you hear me?" Sherlock yells while snatching the phone away from Lestrade. Luckily John is close enough to Sebastian that he can here the yelling coming from the phone.  
"Sherlock! I can hear you! He has a gun and there are about twenty people here. Sherlock please." John yells back and Sebastian responds by shoving the gun into John's temple.

"Oh Sherlock. Such a loyal friend you have. I know who I am going to kill first." Sebastian says. Sherlock stares at the phone and in the few seconds of silence he hears a yelp of pain.

"John! John are you ok? John!" Sherlock yells.

"Yea Sherlock I am fine, but our little friend isn't. He is a little knocked out." John says getting his gun back and smiling at his achievement. Sherlock leans his head on the phone glad and amazed at what John did.

"Ok John we are going to get you out of there. We are coming in." Lestrade says taking back the phone.

"No. You can't. He but bombs next to the doors to go off if opened." John says sighing. Under his breath Sherlock curses, and paces around the van. Sherlock not knowing what to do starts to yell. "I am not a bomb person. I don't know how to defuse them"

"Ok. We will find another way. We will call back soon." Lestrade says about to hang up the phone but Sherlock grabs it.

"John. John. I will see you soon. Don't worry. I will get you out of there. And everyone else but you first. John." Sherlock pauses wanting to say more. "I will get you out."

"I hope you do Sherlock. It could be dangerous." John says before hanging up. Sherlock smiles at the statement and leaves the van.

John gets everyone back on their feet in the bank and makes sure to grab Sebastian's gun. With him still knocked out it gives John a chance to make sure everyone is ok. John takes command of the bank until help comes. Sebastian opens his eyes slowly to see John talking to people with is back to him. He slowly gets up and walks toward John. John not looking behind him but looking forward to see the peoples faces turn to happiness to fear when seeing Sebastian wrap his arms around John's neck in a headlock.

"Oh Johnny boy. Knocking me out won't stop me for long." He says reaching in John pants for his gun. He takes it out and again jabs it into Johns temple.

"Let me go." John says bravely. John then pushes his elbow in Sebastian's stomach to get out of his grip. John quickly grabs his gun and points it at Sebastian's head.

"You won't shoot. Oh and you know that." He says with a smirk across his face.

Meanwhile, Lestrade and Donovan are in the van trying to call back the bank. While Anderson is keeping an eye on Sherlock. "I am not a child Anderson, You can leave." Sherlock says coldly.

"Don't worry. I would leave in a instant, but Lestrade doesn't want you going into the bank and killing everyone." Anderson says pacing back and forth. Sherlock gives Anderson a look that Anderson knows as the shut up look. Lestrade finally gets a hold of the phone in the bank and calls in Sherlock and Anderson to the van

"Hello Detective Inspector Lestrade. How is your day going? Mine is a bit rocky." Sebastian says on the other end. Sherlock runs over and again takes the phone away from Lestrade.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yells, but that makes no difference.

"Where is John?! Let me talk to him!" Sherlock yells into the phone.

"Oh he's a little tied up right know. But I can take a message." He says. John then trying to yell only makes a muffled noise. "Oh you want to talk to Sherlock here." Sebastian says putting the phone near John head.

"Mffrrrokkkk!" John tries to yell

"John! What happened!" Sherlock says with rage.

"Like I said. He a little tied at the moment. After he jabbed me in the stomach and pointed his gun at my head since I knew he would shoot I called over another one of the hostages and threatened them to tie him up or I would kill them. And he did as I said. So know John is tied up. I think you couldn't deduced that Sherlock." Sebastian says with an evil grin. John in the background is still trying to talk. "Oh and your loyal _pet _is trying to talk to you again. He is awfully cute. I might keep him for me and Moriarty.

"You lay another finger on him and your dead. I am coming in there and getting John and killing you." Sherlock says practically spitting on the phone.

"Oh, but you forgot. There are bombs at the doors. Open them and everyone dies. Not so smart know are you Sherlock Holmes." Sebastian says before hanging up the phone.

" Sherlock. I could have negotiated with him. We could have gotten John." Lestrade yells at him.

"Sebastian is not a kind of person who lets people go. He is a hit man. A good one. If Moriarty told him to kill John that is what he is going to do." Sherlock says pacing.

"Wait how would you even know about him?" Donovan steps in and asks.

Sherlock keeps pacing and ignores the question. He knew the answer was when he had to commit suicide because Moriarty had men on his three friends and Sebastian was on John, like he is know. But they didn't need to know that. Both Lestrade and Donovan were at looking him waiting for an answer that did not get while Anderson wasn't paying any attention.

Back at the bank Sebastian is staring at John, which is making him rather uncomfortable. The rest of the hostages are locked in the vault, so has Sebastian said they won't bother us. "So, Johnny boy, have your every been tied up before? It looks like you are used to it." Sebastian says leaning forward and taking to cloth out of John's mouth preventing him to talk. "You can talk know. Or moan, either one is good with me."

"Untie me." John says sternly.

"Oh not just yet. Let's have some time for just us." He says leaning even closer to John and winking. Sebastian puts a finger up to his ear again and seems to be listening to someone. Moriarty John thought. "Moriarty told me not to be to naughty. He wants me to save that for tonight when he rewards me." He says with a smile. John just roles his eyes. While Sebastian is smooth talking John, John is trying to untie his hands. Sebastian takes his gun and starts to drag it along John's body. "Like that. Oh but I don't want to make Sherlock jealous. I mean I don't want to barge in on your relationship." He says dragging to gun down to John's thighs.

"We aren't a couple." John says.

"Yes you are." He says bringing to gun up to John's crouch. "You want to be. So does he. So I shouldn't kill you. But that is what Moriarty is telling me to do." Sebastian says. John gets his hands untied and swipes the gun away from Sebastian. "Oh feisty. I like that." John stands up and with the gun still pointed at Sebastian's head.

"I don't like you." John says to Sebastian.

"Oh don't worry I wasn't trying to make you." John starts to carefully look at the bombs. Being in Afghanistan he knows what bombs look like and he could tell they where fake. John starts to make a faint smile which made Sebastian become confused. "What are you smiling at?" He says.

"Oh nothing. Stay there." John says still pointing the gun at him.

John then walks over to the phone. Excited to tell Sherlock that the bombs are he dialed the last number and wanted to talk to him, but Lestrade answered.

"Hello, Sebastian." Lestrade said almost in a annoyed tone.

"It's John give the phone to Sherlock." John says. He hears Lestrade yell for Sherlock and looks back to make sure Sebastian is still against the wall. A quick thought passed his mind about whose gun he had and where the other one was but he ignored it.

"John! Are you ok?" Sherlock says excited.

"Yea Sherlock I am fine." John then goes into a whisper. "The bombs are fake. Toys. You can come in." John says making sure Sebastian didn't hear him.

"Yes!" Sherlock squeals. "Lestrade bombs are a fake I am going in. Let me go in first then let the other come in." John hears Sherlock yell. "I coming to get you." Sherlock said before hanging up the phone. John for a brief second feels like the happiest person in the world, but then turns around to see his L9A1 pointed at his head held by Sebastian.

"I don't think so Dr. Watson. Drop your gun." Sebastian says. The only thing he has said this whole time that was serious. John drops the gun and sees Sherlock running to the front of the bank.

"Sherlock!" Sherlock hears John yell. Then hear three gun shots go off. Everything slows down. Sherlock stops running and his glowing face turned to a scared paleness. Sherlock then picks up speed again and slams open the doors of the bank. He runs in to see John kneeling on the ground and Sebastian lying on the ground.

"Are you ok John!?" Sherlock says scared. But then sees blood running out of Sebastian's chest and looks back at John.

"I am fine, He had a gun to my head and was going to shoot. I hit his arm and took the gun and shot him." John says standing up with the help of Sherlock pulling him up by his waist.

"Oh thank god you are ok. I heard the gunshots and I thought he killed you." Sherlock says out of breath.

"Moriarty was talking to him through a ear bud. The rest of the people are in the vault." John says looking into Sherlock eyes. He could tell Sherlock was paying no attention to what he was saying.

Sherlock puts his hand on John cheek and pulls him closer and placing his lips on John's. John then gives back the to the kiss and pulls Sherlock's waist to his not caring that there are almost 50 people around. The kiss lasted a while before Sherlock ran out of air and released.

"I am glad you are ok." Sherlock says with a warm smile.

"Me too." John says. Both men put there arms around each other and walk out leaving everyone silent.


End file.
